Snaptooth
}} |pastaffie=Unknown |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |kit=Snapkit |apprentice=Snappaw |warrior=Snaptooth |mother=Cinderheart |father=Lionblaze |sisters=Hollytuft, Sorrelstripe, Spotfur, Flywhisker |brother=Fernsong |mentor=Finleap |apps=Unknown |livebooks=''River of Fire, ''Tawnypelt's Clan, The Raging Storm, Squirrelflight's Hope, Lost Stars, The Silent Thaw |deadbooks=Unknown}} Snaptooth is a golden tabby tom. Snaptooth is a ThunderClan warrior under Bramblestar's leadership in the lake territories. He was born to Cinderheart and Lionblaze as Snapkit along with his siblings Flykit and Spotkit, and has three older siblings; Fernsong, Hollytuft and Sorrelstripe. Soon after his birth, he became an uncle to his older brother's kits, Thriftkit, Bristlekit, and Flipkit. He was renamed Snappaw and apprenticed to the young warrior, Finleap. Afterwards, he became a warrior named Snaptooth. History In the A Vision of Shadows arc ''River of Fire :Twigpaw makes the journey back to ThunderClan with Finpaw, and Sparkpelt leads them to the camp. When the two young cats enter, Twigpaw sees her old Clanmates again, her gaze passing over Cinderheart, and Blossomfall. As they sit at the nursery's entrance, their kits frisk around their paws, play, and wrestle. :A short time later, sickness begins to fall on ThunderClan. Alderheart is worried about Snapkit and his siblings, since they have started venturing out of the nursery. He recalls how keen they are to exploring, but imagines what strength they might need to ward off sickness. :As the medicine cats herd cats to the nursery, Alderheart sees Cinderheart with her kits, Blossomfall, and Ivypool. Blossomfall tells Briarlight, her sister, and one of the sick cats, that the kits can help with her exercise, and they hurtle themselves at the brown she-cat excitedly. Daisy stops them with her tail, and the small cats scramble over her; the cream she-cat warns them to be gentle. :A storm breaks out overhead ThunderClan's camp, with rain and lightning. Alderheart swiftly goes to the nursery, and as he enters, the ginger tabby gazes at Cinderheart, sheltering Snapkit, Flykit, and Spotkit from the cold. Blossomfall asks where they should go, and Alderheart suggests the elders' den, since Graystripe and Millie will be happy to see kits. The medicine cat sends the two queens with their kits to the warmer den, and races away back to the medicine den. :Alderheart wonders what might happen if the current raging sickness gets passed on to Cinderheart or Blossomfall's litters, but Cinderheart spent the night with Snapkit and his siblings in the elders' den. Alderheart ends up heading back to the nursery, having remembered Ivypool giving birth, and meets the silver-and-white she-cat's litter fondly. After a quick checkup, the young tom moves on to Cinderheart and her kits. :He notes that Snapkit, Flykit, and Spotkit are much older and bigger then Thriftkit, Bristlekit, and Flipkit. Cinderheart begs Alderheart not to disturb her sleeping son and daughters, as, according to the queen, they don't sleep much. Despite this, the gray she-cat strokes her resting kits affectionately, adding that she wouldn't want them any other way. Daisy says that Cinderheart's kits will be apprenticed quickly, and Alderheart agrees. :Sometime after, Dovewing, a former ThunderClan cat who left and joined ShadowClan, comes back from disappearing with Tigerstar. Alderheart recalls the gray she-cat eagerly listening to the news about Cinderheart and Ivypool's new litters. The Raging Storm :Snappaw is now an apprentice with Finleap as his mentor. :Twigbranch sees him helping Finleap move a branch to the edge of the training clearing. She comments how Snappaw isn't complaining, unlike his sister. Snappaw drops the stick, saying that Finleap told him moving sticks would make him strong, and he meows that he wants to be the strongest apprentice in ThunderClan. He pricks his ears when Finleap suggests they battle train, and rushes to join Flypaw, who crouches and bares her teeth. :Snappaw has his belly flat to the ground and hisses at Flypaw, while she hisses back, and Finleap steps between them, saying they won't win any battles by making faces. Snappaw mews they were being fierce. While Twigbranch stalks Flypaw to see how she does in an ambush, the apprentice watches her brother and Finleap train. When they're finished, Finleap praises Flypaw, but Twigbranch cautions that she still has a lot to learn. Snappaw weaves around his sister, meowing that they both have loads to learn, and that Finleap taught him how to dive under a cat's belly. He tells Twigbranch she should teach Flypaw how to do it, and goes on to say Finleap said he's a natural. :After he and Flypaw finish clearing the rest of the sticks, they check the ShadowClan border, where they find Puddleshine trapped beneath a bundle of silverthorn. Snappaw and Flypaw fetch help back at camp. : In ''The Broken Code arc ''Lost Stars :Snaptooth is in a patrol with Berrynose, Mousewhisker and Bristlefrost. He helps Bristlefrost catch a rabbit and after Bristlefrost makes the kill, he praises the catch and suggests showing it to Berrynose and Mousewhisker. Upon finding out where they were, they notice they aren't hunting and Snaptooth calls them lazy. Snaptooth eventually accidently sneezes, giving away the fact that they were spying. The two older cats praise Bristlefrost, to which she responds saying Snaptooth helps, and he ducks his head, pleased. The Silent Thaw :Snaptooth plays moss-ball with Flipclaw and Dewnose while waiting for Squirrelflight to order patrols. When she and Bramblestar appear, Snaptooth, Dewnose and Flipclaw offer to hunt. In the ''Super Editions ''Squirrelflight's Hope : He is now a warrior named Snaptooth. In the ''Novellas ''Tawnypelt's Clan : Trivia Interesting facts *He and his siblings have kittypet blood through Firestar and WindClan blood through Crowfeather. Mistakes *His name is spelled as "Snapptooth" in the allegiances for ''Squirrelflight's Hope. Character pixels Official art Kin Members Mother: :Cinderheart: Father: :Lionblaze: Sisters: :Hollytuft: :Sorrelstripe: :Spotfur: :Flywhisker: Brother: :Fernsong: :Baypaw: Nieces :Thriftear: :Bristlefrost: :Myrtlepaw: Grandmothers: :Leafpool: :Sorreltail: Grandfathers: :Crowfeather: :Brackenfur: Uncles: :Jayfeather: :Molepaw: Aunts: :Hollyleaf: :Honeyfern: :Poppyfrost: :Lilyheart: :Seedpaw: Half-uncle: ''' :Breezepelt: '''Half-uncles/aunts: :Crowfeather and Nightcloud's kits: Great-uncles: :Thornclaw: :Rainwhisker: :Sootfur: Great-aunts: :Squirrelflight: :Cinderpelt: :Brightheart: Great-aunts/uncles: :Two unnamed kits: Half-uncle: :Eaglekit: Great-grandfathers: :Firestar: :Whitestorm: :Deadfoot:Revealed in a letter Great-grandmothers: :Sandstorm: :Ashfoot: :Willowpelt: :Frostfur: Great-great-grandmothers: :Meadowslip: :Wrenflight:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page :Nutmeg: :Brindleface: :Snowfur: :Robinwing: :Swiftbreeze: Great-great-grandfathers: :Hickorynose: :Stagleap: :Jake: :Redtail: :Thistleclaw: :Fuzzypelt: :Adderfang: Great-great-aunts: :Princess: :Sorrelpaw: :Morningflower: Great-great-uncles: :Pigeonpaw: :Onestar: Great-great-great-grandmothers: :Flashnose: :Palebird: :Mistmouse: :Robinwing: :Swiftbreeze: :Moonflower: :Poppydawn: Great-great-great-grandfathers: :Woollytail: :Hareflight: :Fuzzypelt: :Adderfang: :Stormtail: :Windflight: Great-great-great-aunts: :Rabbitkit: :Doespring: :Ryestalk: Great-great-great-uncles: :Bristlekit: :Flykit: Great-great-great uncles/aunts: :Ferris: :Whiskers: Great-great-great-half-uncles: :Tallstar: :Tawnyspots: :Thrushpelt: Great-great-great-half-aunts: :Finchkit: :Dappletail:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page Great-great-great-great-grandmothers: :Fallowsong: :Daisytoe: :Flashnose: :Squirrelwhisker: Great-great-great-great-grandfathers: :Rooktail: :Eaglestorm: Great-great-great-great-uncles: :Rabbitleap: :Heronwing: :Goosefeather: Great-great-great-great-great-aunt: :Sweetbriar: First cousins: :Cherryfall: :Molewhisker: :Leafshade: :Honeyfur: :Larksong: :Smokehaze: :Brindlewing: :Applepaw: :Woodpaw: Second cousins: :Sparkpelt: :Alderheart: :Dandelionkit: :Juniperkit: :Eaglewing: :Plumstone: :Stemleaf: :Shellfur: :Whitewing: :Ambermoon: :Dewnose: :Snowbush: Distant Ancestors: :Windstar's mother: :Gorsestar's mother: :Windstar's sister: :Gorsestar: :Windstar: :Micah's mother: :Micah: :Moth Flight: :Emberkit: :Morning Whisker: :Dust Muzzle: :Bubbling Stream: :Honey Pelt: :Spider Paw: :Blue Whisker: :Blue Whisker's three unnamed kits: Living (As of Moth Flight's Vision manga section) |''See more''}} Tree Quotes External links * * Notes and references }} de:Schnappzahnfi:Snaptoothru:Щелкунpl:Kłapiący Ząbfr:Snaptooth Category:Males Category:ThunderClan cats Category:Minor characters Category:Warriors Category:Lost Stars characters Category:Squirrelflight's Hope characters Category:The Silent Thaw characters